The Vigilants
by MyanmarBall
Summary: Imagine a world where nobody had powers, but one particular hedgehog... Since there are no superheroes in this world; there are only The Vigilants. Who? Well, dear reader, they are a group vigilantes who uphold for what is right! Join THE SPEEDSTER, WIELDER, GOLDEN MECH, BREAKMASTER, and more heroes and villains to join the battles of justice! (AU) (T/M rating)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Vigilants: Chapter 1**_

 **All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA/ARCHIE**

It's midnight in the outskirts of New Mobotropolis. More-a-less a rural area around it. Plentiful fields, corn, and farms all across. The only thing that was disrupting this serene scene was two trucks of hauling weapons to New Mobotropolis.

The trucks were somewhat big and were disguised as semi trucks packages for eggs or meat. To make sure that it wasn't that suspicious.

One of the drivers in one of the trucks said, "God damn, how much do ya think we'll get for this?" he asked.

His friend in the shotgun of the truck replied, "I dunno. Maybe, uh, 'bout 20-30k I'd say. Helluva lot if ya askin' me" he said chuckling.

Then the driver asked, "Aye, ya sure that no cops are tracing us now? 'Cause I ain't goin' back to Northgate!"

His friend said, "Relax. Ain't no cop followin' us. Even if they is-" he said while pulling out his shotgun slightly, "They ain't gettin' out alive" he said with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from the back of them. Not in the cargo, but down the street. It sounded a jet plane from the distance.

Suddenly, from the rear side windows, the two saw some sort of aircraft catching speed with the semi trucks. They didn't know if it was police or the military after them.

The driver then said, "The hell?! Ya said that no cop was followin' us!" He said to his friend next to him.

The passenger then said, "This ain't no cop followin' us. But, It's someone who's pissed about this though… I reckon they ain't stoppin' either" he said to the driver.

The passenger then pulled out a radio next to the interface of the semi, pulled out the walkie talkie, and said, "Boys, we got sum company back 'ere"

On the aircraft, one figure began to emerge out, and landed on the truck in the back; the one the driver and the passenger were on.

The two felt the pressure of someone on top of the truck. The passenger then pulled out his shotgun , and cocked it.

The driver then said, "Aye! Ya ain't thinking of shootin' that damn thing here, are ya?" He asked.

The passenger looked at him and said, "Well, what the hell ya expect me to do, huh?" He said before they heard more noises.

Then, one of the figures jumped down the driver window, and landed on the hood in a stealth position.

The passenger then saw a hedgehog who was wearing some sort of costume: it was blue and white, with a mask that covered the eyes with tinted goggles, with a suit with pointed ends at the shoulders.

With fear, the passenger aimed the shotgun to the crouching hedgehog. But, the hedgehog punched through the glass, shattered it to pieces, and grabbed the shotgun from the passengers hands.

The passenger flabbergasted, he looked to the hedgehog smiling, saw him turn the shotgun upside down, and with that, he said, "Ah shi-"

The hedgehog used the butt of the shotgun to knock the passenger out. He them looked at the driver; who was shaking while driving.

The driver pleated, "P-please don't hurt me! I was just doing a job for sum money. Take what ya want. Just don't hurt me…" he said.

The hedgehog smiled, then said, "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just gonna drop ya off to the police" he said with another smile.

Suddenly, the back door of the semi truck in front of the Hedgehog opened and began to fire at the aircraft, and at the hedgehog.

He gritted his teeth, and then looked at the driver again, and asked, "Friends of yours?" he said while pointing at the other truck shooting.

The driver shook his head 'no' at the hedgehog. So, he grinned at the driver and said, "Good. 'Cause, I'm going to break their faces, and prepare for impact" he said.

The driver looked at him worryingly and said, "What impact?!"

He hedgehog looked at him, pulling something out his pouch on the right, saying, "This one" he said as he threw small marbles at the driver.

Instantaneously, the marbles opened up, expanded and wrapped around the driver. The driver screamed for a second, and started to realize that he couldn't a muscle. Then, he looked at the hedgehog, and said, "Why can't I move?!"

The hedgehog looked back, hopped into the semi truck, pushed the driver to the side, and the knocked out passenger to the back. Then, told him, "Don't worry, you're only wrapped in there. Till we finished this little party" he said.

He was driving the semi at this point with the original driver on board. He pushed on a device on his wrist.

He pushed it, and then said, "Breakmaster, Wielder, can y'all handle that one? Kinda caught up with one of them at the moment" he asked.

Then, he heard Breakmaster: who was a Echidna who wore a black and red jumpsuit. He was well-built with spikes at his knuckles. Now, he leaped out of the aircraft and landed on the second semi truck.

Breakmaster began to punch his way into the cargo, rip the metal plating and landed in the interior.

He saw guards who were wearing black masks over their mouths, caches of weapons on the sides, and them holding auto rifles in their hands.

They looked at Breakmaster. Until one of them said, "Oh shit, it's Breakmas-" before the one guard could say his name. He ducked over one of the cache of weapons. The guards began to shoot at Breakmaster.

He then used device on his wrist; like the Hedgehog has. He used it to communicate with Wielder. Finally, it went through. He said to Wielder, "Hey, mind help out anytime soon?" He asked.

The Wielder picked up the call, and said, "Alright, alright. I'll be there in a jiffy" said The Wielder.

Suddenly, a slim figure hopped out of the aircraft, and started to grab a very large item from the aircraft.

While that happened, the guards finally ran out of ammo. Seeing the chance, Breakmaster emerged from the cache, leaped over, and smacked the first guard he saw in the jaw. The second one reload and aimed the gun at Breakmaster.

Breakmaster pushed the first guard on to the second one, and the gun began to fire in the air. The third guard saw this and fired at Breakmaster.

Fortunately, the suit Breakmaster is wearing is bulletproof. He hid behind another cache of weapons, and began to push the cache straight to the third guard.

With no way to run and no ammo left in the cartridge, the guard was hit with the force of Breakmaster.

He then looked that the driver and the passenger in the front. He saw the passenger holding a pistol with a laser to Breakmaster's head. For some reason, he was unexpectedly grinning at him.

The passenger looked confused, until Breakmaster said, "Look forward" he said.

From their front view they saw the Wielder: a slim female hedgehog who was wearing a white and pink suit with a pink face mask. She was holding what seemed to be a large mallet that was glowing.

The looked of the driver and passenger of the final semi were in shock, and Breakmaster was still grinning.

The Wielder used her mallet to obliterate the hood of the semi, which make the semi stop dead in its tracks.

The driver and the passenger were now hurling in pain, as they felt the interface of the semi hit them. Breakmaster used his magnet boots to have some control, and not tumble straight to the floor.

Breakmaster pushed the device on his wrist and said, "Good work. These punks are out cold" he said.

The Wielder stepped in, saying, "And all because of me" she chimed in.

Then, another voice stepped in, "You mean with our craft, or more specifically, my X-Tornado" said the voice.

Wielder said, "Quiet, Golden. You weren't even in this fight anyways!" she said.

Then, Golden said, "Well, you _did_ insist that you take on this job, and have me sit in the sidelines for a change" he remarked.

Breakmaster chimed in, "It is true though, you did ask" he said.

Wielder then said, "Fine. You guys win. But, I did contribute a lot!" she said.

Then the hedgehog chimed in and said, "If anything, we both won today" he said.

"Of course" said Breakmaster, and Wielder.

The driver that was with the hedgehog asked, "Who the hell are you and you guys?" He asked genuinely and confused.

The hedgehog smiled and said, "Well, I'm the Speedster, and my friends and I are heroes" he said.

 _Space Colony ARK. Four hours ago._

The Space Colony ARK. A creation built by G.U.N, and orchestrated by Gerald Robotnik. An Extremely wealthy entrepreneur, inventor, philanthropist, and founder of Robo-Tek. And, the grandfather of the now currently leader, Ivo Robotnik.

50 years ago, Gerald Robotnik created a lifeform that was originally be used as a weapon for the Acorn Kingdom. More specifically, its other sector which would be later known as G.U.N, but instead became a life of its own.

Codename: Subject-S-2. A hedgehog who would be able to harness the abilities of the fabled "Chaos Emeralds"

The Acorn Kingdom and Gerald knew about the chaos emeralds in the world, but have classified it to be absolutely top secret, as they feared that the power of a chaos emerald can grant its user super-mobian powers.

That was what Subject-S-2 had; the capability of becoming a superpowered being.

After a failed attempt to awaken Subject-S-2 about 50 years ago, they decided to close the project entirely, as they feared that it would have the mass capabilities of destroying them, and Mobius.

Now, Ivo Robotnik has opened up the project from a five decade long hiatus, and attempted to awaken somebody, and this certain somebody is labed, _'Subject-S-2'_

 _ **Author's notes: This is my first story. I'm not sure how it will do, but I hope for the best. Feedback is appreciated, as I hope to continue this idea further. See ya later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Vigilants: Chapter 2**_

 **All Sonic characters belong to SEGA/ARCHIE**

 _Space Colony ARK. Three hours ago_

Ivo Robotnik, the leader of Robo-Tek has decided to lift off a project that has been in suspended animation for about 50 years.

He figured that he can test the max the power Chaos, and to maximize his profits in selling some of that power to his most powerful buyers.

It had been three months since Subject-S-2 was released from a catatonic state to being locked in a metal contraption to hold him.

A group of scientists were running tests day and night on the subjects vials, blood, abnormal brain patterns, muscle tissue, and possible mental health or damage.

Ivo Robotnik, or commonly referred as, "Dr. Robotnik" was walking to one of the head scientists of the project. He walked in her office and said, "Greetings, Dr. Ober, I hope you have good news for me today" he said.

The lead scientist, Amelia Ober: a grey female wolf who is the lead scientist among the project that has Subject-S-2. She said, "Yes, Doctor, I do have good news today" she said as she showed Subject-S-2's paperwork, "Subject-S-2 has shown signs of active brain patterns that haven't decreased as of now" she said.

Dr. Robotnik looked at her and said, "The good news I hoped contained the wording: 'Yes, Doctor, the subject can be ready for reawakening' you see how disappointing that is? I'll ask it clearly: is the subject ready to be awakened?" he said in an inpatient tone

Dr. Ober told Dr. Robotnik, "Reawakening Subject-S-2 can be catastrophic beyond our imagining. What do you think?" She said with a sarcastic manner in the last bit.

Dr. Robotnik then said, "Well, you can say that I am getting impatient, and losing money by delaying his awakening. If we don't get results quickly, then we might as well abandon the project entirely. As a lead scientist, I figured that you understood that" he remarked.

Dr. Ober stood up from her desk, and said, "-And as the lead scientist, I know what is best for the Subject, and the last need happening is him waking up and destroying the ARK" said Dr. Ober. Almost getting irritated.

Dr. Robotnik looked at the floor, then looked up at Dr. Over with a grin on this face, saying, "What if we let him out? It would show us his potential to the outside world" he said.

Dr. Ober looked at Dr. Robotnik with a surprised look, then said, "Dr. Robotnik! You'd be condemning whoever would get in contact with him, or get in his way! And G.U.N or the Kingdom would trace this back to us... Take a lucky guess on whose ass is losing funding and charged for negligence" Dr. Ober said with her hands on her hips and looking back at the window.

Dr. Robotnik then rebuked by saying, "Amelia, it's nothing but a few million that can turn their heads all the way to Spagonia. Plus, I'm an influential man, and with that influence; I am almost untouchable" he said. As he saw Dr. Ober look away from him.

Then, he said, "Come on, Dr. Ober. I know I didn't hire you because you have outstanding morale. I hired you because you're smart enough to know that this is what needs to be done in the name of science and research" Dr. Robotnik stood up and continued, "At one point, the planet almost killed itself because they didn't understand what they were dealing with. This is the sort of stuff that we have to face. To find the unknown of the universe" he finally said.

Dr. Ober looked at him, then looked at the ground. She did this for a good minute. She looked back up and said, "Okay" said in a small voice, "I'll release the subject, and transfer him to Mobius" she said.

Dr. Robotnik then stood up, and walked over to the window Dr. Ober was looking out on.

The window was above the cell of Subject-S-2. With scientists and doctors testing on him while in bed. She looked at the cell inside, and said, "How do you think he'll interact. More specifically, with people?" She asked out if curiosity.

He answered by saying, "He's not some animal, per say. He's sentient. He's cognitive. He has thought, emotions, and a conscience. At least I hope for everyone's sake… He'll adapt to his situation at hand. It'll be confusing, and distressing for him, but I have a hunch that he'll manage" he replied.

Dr. Over then asked a final question, "How long till he'll be ready to transport? I doubt that it would be in a few minutes" she said.

Dr. Robotnik then answered, "From my estimates, it'll be around three hours. To account for the stabilization, removing the tubes and shots, having an available portable shuttle, and to escort him with security. Yes, three hours is a good enough time" he said with his hands behind his back.

The walked off to the door, before he did, he said to Dr. Ober, "Remember: we're doing this for the betterment of Mobius" he said before closing the door to Dr. Obers office.

She looked at the shut door, looked back to the window over Subject-S-2, and said quietly, "God help us all…"

 _Space Colony ARK. Now._

Dr. Robotnik was standing on the outer layer of the ARK. In front of him is a strong large window which showed the vast emptiness of space, and Mobius around it.

He looked below to see the pods which are used for transportation, and emergency evacuation. In this case, it's to launch Subject-S-2 to Mobius. He theorized that the Subject would survive the landfall, because of its own ability to slowly heal itself than any other lifeform on Mobius.

So, he didn't add anything extra to ensure his survival, as he know that the subject would use his instincts to live outside of the ARK, and pod. It was only a matter of what would happen later.

He saw the pod being prepared for launching. Dr. Robotnik then heard something from his earpiece- it was Dr. Ober ordering the deployment.

Dr. Over then said over the earpiece, "Are we ready, Doctor?" She asked.

Dr. Robotnik held the earpiece, and replied, "More than ready. Launch Subject-S-2" he said.

Then, he heard Dr. Ober tell one of the transport initiators to launch on countdown.

She said over the earpiece, "Launching in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go!" She announced.

Dr. Robotnik looked back on the pod that Subject-S-2 was one, and saw the pod's thrusters move forward. He saw the pod going at its max speed onto Mobius.

He looked again to make sure that nothing went incorrect, but as he expected, he saw the pod going as planned. He smiled to himself, turned of his earpiece as he said, "Now. We wait. We wait till we know what you are, S-2" he said.

 _Outskirts of New Mobotropolis. Now._

Speedster, Wielder, and Breakmaster rounded the knocked out smugglers from their semi's, as they were being tied up, and escorted to the X-Tornado.

Speedster then commented, "Fine work today, gang. How many smugglers have we caught this month?" He asked.

Breakmaster then replied, "Too much to count. More than there should be. Probably apart of the crime trend around New Mobotropolis" he said.

Wielder then said, "Agreed. Wonder where all these guns were going to?" She said.

Golden Mech chimed in, saying, "Gang rivalry I'd reckon. I mean, that amount of guns would either be for the Iron Clan, or G.U.N, but G.U.N has higher security…" he said.

Breakmaster the said, "Iron Clan? Chaos. The last thing we need is another gang over some turf" he complained.

Wielder the said, "If it's another gang. Then we'll just do what we do and take them out" she said with confidence.

Breakmaster then said, "Wielder, we're not immortal. They have guns, while we have fists…" he said.

Wielder rebuked, "-And my mallet, Gold's smarts, Speedsters - well, speed, and our spirit!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

Both Breakmaster and Golden Mech chuckled.

While that was happening, Speedster noticed something in the sky that seemed off. He saw what seemed to be a shooting star, but it was awfully close to them.

He turned around to his teammates and said, "Hey! Look up in the sky, and tell me that what I'm seeing isn't an asteroid" he said with all of them looking up at Speedsters direction.

They saw it too. They saw what was being shot out from the sky, and to Mobius' atmosphere.

Breakmaster was astonished, and said, "Whoa! Is that a shooting star?!" He asked.

Wielder then said, "Shooting star? This year? No way, but it's pretty though" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Speedster then said, "I doubt it's a shooting star. It must totally be an asteroid" he commented.

Golden Mech then said, "It's neither" they all looked at him, "It's not a shooting star or asteroid. From the Tornado's readings, it's some sort of space pod. Possibly the ones from Robo-Tek" he explained.

He continued on, "If it's from Robo-Tek, then something must have happened. Can't tell if it's good or bad, cause I don't have any clearance or updates on any pods" he said.

After Golden Mech said that, a loud thud can be heard in the distance. They no longer saw the pod, but its smoke trailing leading to the distance.

Speedster then said, "Okay, we have to check this out. We have to help any survivors on board that pod. Let's move!" He said to both Wielder, and Breakmaster.

They hopped into the X-Tornado, and flew to the smoke trail to the pod.

It took about 20 minutes till they reached the land site of the pod. It was like a asteroid crashed, because the pod made a giant hole of sorts. The pod was was somewhat large. It was the size of three large poles, and had the Robo-Tek insignia on the side, with a hatch door on its side.

Speedster, Wielder, and Breakmaster jumped out of the Tornado to investigate what the hell just landed on Mobius. They figured that there was a survivor in there.

Speedster said, "Okay, let's get whoever is on there out" he said as the rest followed.

Before they could do that, they heard Golden Mech say, "Stop!" He lightly shouted, "Tornado, engage autopilot" he said over the device on their wrists.

The team then saw the window of the Tornado open up like a convertible car, and hop out of the Tornado.

He then landed on the ground with his feet. The light from the Tornado showed the Golden Mech; who wore a orange-yellow jacket with black stripes on the arms to the back, yellow and black leggings and with goggles that glowed, because of the tech that was in the goggles themselves.

Breakmaster then said, "Why the hell we stop?" He asked.

Golden Mech said, "We don't even know what the hell is in there. It most probably a person, but we don't know what this person is" he said.

Speedster then said to Golden Mech, "Guess there's only one to find out" he said as he approached slowly to the pod. The others followed.

As they approached the pod, they soon heard a noise. They heard the pod door open up vertical. The steam from the inside was shooting out in both directions. The team stepped back as they had no idea what would come out.

After a minute, they walked forward slowly. Speedster walked much forward then the rest. They all saw a small glimpse of fur. Black fur most specifically.

Speedster peaked his head to what was inside to see what or who was inside.

What he saw was a hedgehog; not a normal one, but a very unique one. This hedgehog had black fur with red stripes on both his hands and quills.

He seemed to be knocked out completely. The rest came forth and observed the comatose hedgehog.

Golden Mech then said, "Probably on some form of Anesthesia. No normal being could sleep through _that_ " he said as he referred to the crash.

Wielder asked, "What do we do with him now? It's not like we can take him to hospital while dressed like this" she said as she pointed to their and her costume.

Breakmaster mentioned, "Y'know" he started, "We could take him to the hideout. Assuming that a hospital is out of the question, that is" he said.

They looked at him, and at the knocked out hedgehog. Speedster then said, "Eh, I kinda agree with Break here. If we can't take him to the hospital then we might as well take him to our hideout. I mean, it's that or leave him here, but I'm not in favor of that and I know y'all aren't either" said Speedster

Breakmaster and Speedster carried the mysterious hedgehog by the arms. While Golden Mech hopped back in the Tornado to open the back hatchet of the ship, and Wielder made sure that the criminals didn't escape with the back hatchet opening.

Once the two brang the hedgehog on board the ship, they zoomed to the police station in New Mobotropolis, and was the its kind: New Mobotropolis Police Department, or the NMPD for short.

Once they deliver the criminals to the police station, they headed off to the hideout that was their headquarters, or base of operations more a less.

 _ **Author's Notes: Yay! Second chapter. Starting to see a good start hopefully. Sorry if the chapter seems too short, but I wanted to introduce a new character to the mix, as I'm planning to do later on of this series continues good enough.**_

 _ **Feedback is appreciated and see ya next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Vigilants: Chapter 3**_

 **All Sonic characters belong to SEGA/ARCHIE**

 _The Hideout_

They arrive at the hideout, which was in a remote island that surrounded by mountains, and trees.

The team sees their giant warehouse, with a airfield strip with a large open room for the Tornado. Golden Mech piloted the ship, pulled out a device that opened the open room, and landed the ship.

Speedster and Breakmaster again carried the hedgehog to a bed that was apart of a pseudo-medical lab in the far right of the warehouse.

They placed him on the bed. Unaware on what to do with him. Wake him up? That's what they all thought. Until Golden Mech showed up with shackles in his hands.

Speedster then said, "The hell's with the cuffs?" He asked. Golden Mech looked at him and said, "Restraints. We don't who or what he is, and I'm not risking him getting us killed" he explained.

Wielder came forward and said, "I doubt that he'll take us down when all four of us are here together" she said confidently.

Breakmaster came forth as well, and said, "I agree with Gold. Even though I _did_ suggest that he stay here, I do think that he should be restrained. We know nothing about him" he said. Golden Mech pondered on that for a short while.

Speedster chimed in saying, "-We know nothing, other than the fact that he landed from space. Don't forget that" he said, as he saw Breakmaster grunt at him.

Golden Mech then proceeded to attach the cuffs to the hedgehog's hands and to the steel bars.

Wilder looked at the cuffed hedgehog, and realized that it might be a bad thing if he wakes up. So, she went to Golden Mech who was walking to the headquarters room, and said, "Wait," she said, pulling on his jacket, "What happens when he wakes up and thinks that were kidnapping him or something?" She asked.

Golden Mech looked at her questionably, then replied, "How'd you come to that idea?" He asked to her.

Wielder sighed and explains, "Well, once he'll wake up, he'll realize that he doesn't know where he is. Added to the fact that he's cuffed to the bed, and is surrounded by four people in masks" she said to him.

He looked at the hedgehog, and at Wielder. Then, he said, "I did wonder on how he'll act when he wakes up. Assuming he'll wake up at all" he said.

Wielder then commented, "Last time we checked, he was still awake after the crater. So… I'd say a heavy amount of knock-out juice" she said jokingly. As she made her way to the quarters of the hideout.

Golden Mech decided to make research of his own. He grabbed a sheet of paper that was see-through, and a plaster of black ink.

He grabbed the two and made his way to the hanger where the unknown hedgehog, Speedster and Breakmaster are in.

He made his way forward and saw both Speedster hearing some news on a portable radio to his head, and saw Breakmaster eating a sandwich.

Golden Mech went up to the hedgehog on the bed, grabbed his left hand, placed his thumb in the black ink, smudge the inked thumb on the hedgehog and sealed it in a ziplock bag.

Speedster noticed this, and said, "Whatcha doin', buddy?" He asked.

Golden Mech said while zipping up the paper of the inked thumb, "Since we know nothing about him, other than that he landed here. I took the liberty of finding any DNA matches through the Kingdom, and this-" he said while holding the ziplocked bag, "Will help us know who he is on the Kingdoms database" he explained to Speedster.

Golden Mech then walked away and went back into the living quarters of the hideout. As that happened, Speedster looked upon the unknown hedgehog; getting a bit weary on who this person might be, but is hopeful that this person isn't a murderer.

Wielder then appeared for the front entrance of the hanger. She then approached Speedster, say the still unconscious hedgehog, turned back to Speedster and said, "Do you think Gold's right? That he's a threat?" She said as she looked at the hedgehog.

Speedster signed, got and told her, "If he was such a threat, we would've left him back in that pod of his, or to the military. He's just lookin' out for us. Time will tell" he said to reassure her. She smiled at his optimism at this situation.

Golden Mech was in his laboratory; small, but was doable at the moment. He placed the sheet that has the inked thumb print into a machine to analyze it.

The machine then used this to scan the thumb print to all DNA matches in the Kingdom. Which included: Military, Social Service, Medical, Business, Schools, Scientific Lab, and Criminal Records. None came up.

This somewhat confused the Golden Mech. Thinking, _'This hedgehog isn't on a list. Not a single one?! What the hell…'_ he thought.

He decided to look at every case. He knew it would take a long time, but it would confirm who this person is.

A few hours passed as they picked up the unknown hedgehog from a pod. Speedster, Wielder and Breakmaster were still in the living quarters, waiting on who this person was and chilling to pass the time.

Speedster and Wielder were eating a sandwich, then they saw Breakmaster approaching them. He came up to them and said, "Have y'all been hearing the news?" He asks. The two both shook their heads.

Breakmaster then lifted up his arm, pushed something on his device on his wrist, and brought it closer to the two. With that, "Listen" he said.

As they did, they heard a reporter's voice on the radio frequency. They heard the following: "Hello again New Mobotropolis. I, Kel Smite with New Mobotropolis News Network is here to present something that happened about four to five hours ago," said the reporter, "Neighbors complained that they heard a large sound near the outskirts of New Mobotropolis" said the reporter.

They both peared their ears closer to the radio. They heard the report continue, "A pod that seems to be apart of Robo-Tek. We've made contact with the Senior Manager and nephew of the CEO (Ivo Robotnik) of Robo-Tek, Snively Robotnik. What is the reason for the pod here?" The reporter asked.

Snively said over the radio, "I apologise for the mishap of what occurred presumably a few hours ago. One of our pods must have malfunction during a test, and crash landed to Mobius. I hope nobody was injured" he said over the radio.

Breakmaster snickered at the idea of anyone in high corporate ranks caring if anyone was injured, especially if it's Snively Robotnik; who has accessed of corruption for years.

The reporter then said, "Nobody was hurt. Unless you count their disturbance as an injury" he said joking. Snively laughed and said, "Good, good. Well, I'm happy to hear that it is all okay. Must take my leave now. Have a good day and don't forget to support your local Robo-Tek appliances" said Snively before leaving off the radio.

"Well" started the reporter, "That's the latest new of today, New Mobotropolis. Next up is-" said the reporter, before Breakmaster turned off the radio frequency on his device.

Speedster layed on the seat and said, "There goes salvaging the parts." Wielder looked at him and said, "Wait. You were gonna go pack there for parts?" She asked. He looked back and said, "Yeah. If it's from Robo-Tek, then it's bound to be good metal" he said.

Breakmaster looked back at the two and said, "Robo-Tek does have lots of goods. You can even ask Gold; considering the fact that he works there" he said to them.

"That reminds me" said Speedster, "He's been in the quarters for a while. I'm gonna check up on him" he said to Wielder and Breakmaster.

He walked out of the room, and entered into the living quarters. He entered into Golden's room to see a bunch of papers everywhere, and him laying his head on the table. With his hands around his temples. Seemingly stressed.

Speedster then said, "Hey, buddy, you alright?" He asked him. Golden looked back at him. He said, "No. I'm not. This doesn't make any sense" said Golden, as he pointed to the various papers around the room, "I mean, I scanned every damn surface of the Kingdom, and any other database throughout the world! There's literally nothing on him" he shouted. Standing up at this point.

Golden looked back to see Speedster back a little bit, "I-Im sorry… It's just-" he sat back down to his chair, "I'm getting a little stressed because of the fact that I can't find _anything_ about him…" he said quietly to Speedster.

Speedster came up to him and said, "It's alright, Miles. I know that your worried or scared that this person can be a threat to all of us, but I'm sure that he'll do just fine. With enough convincing, I'm sure that we can help him" said Speedster with that same convincing smile he gives everyone. Golden smiled, hoping that Speedsters words are true.

As Breakmaster and Wielder were in the room, they began to hear a noise in the medical part of the hanger. They thought it was Speedster returning, but they heard more grunting louder and louder. That's when they realized that the black and red hedgehog awoke…

Golden Mech and Speedster sat down together on the chairs to the table; reviewing papers and finding any evidence that would lead to who this hedgehog was.

"Hey" Golden Mech started, "Do you think we're doing too much?" He asked to Speedster.

Speedster looked at him weirdly, and replied, "Finding who the dude is? I think it's reasonable to know who is in our hideout" he said with a small chuckle.

"No" said Golden Mech, "I mean, like, this. All this hero stuff. It just seems like we're taking a huge step" he said to Speedster.

Speedster didn't think about it like that. Taking a big step in the direction of vigilantes. He always took risks; he knew that it would lead him to good and bad, but he took them anyways. He saw this no different from becoming a vigilante with his friends.

Speedster signed and said, "Miles, becoming a vigilante was a big step for us. You know that, but… Taking risks is what less people do. They want to take the easy route and hope for the best. While us: You, Knuckles, Amy and I became something better. While the rest of New Mobotropolis, Megaopolis, Central Square, or Echidnaopolis ignored the problems, and went about their day - we stepped up and took at challenge. That's how I see it" he said to Golden Mech. Hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

Golden Mech chuckled a bit, saying, "Thanks, Sonic. That helps with now" he said.

As he said that, they had both of their devices go off. They heard the calls of Wielder saying, "Speed, Gold, we need your help ASAP! He woke up" she shouted through the device.

Both of their eyes widened as they heard this. Without hesitation, they ran to the hanger where the hedgehog was.

They came in to see Breakmaster, and Wielder holding down the hedgehog with all the force they got. They seemed to be struggling as this one was more and more persistent. Speedster dashed over to hold him down as well, as Golden Mech ran over to get some sort of anesthetic to calm the struggling hedgehog.

Breakmaster screamed to the black and red hedgehog, "WE'RE NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU. STOP!" He said to his face, but it didn't budge as the hedgehog rocked more. Speedster shouted across the room to Golden, "How's the knockout juice?!" He said. Golden replied, "There isn't enough! This is so bad…" he said.

Golden decided to run over to assist with the three. They all were applying pressure to the hedgehog; hoping to tire him from using so much energy.

As the hedgehog began to rock back and forth against the three, his arms and hands began to grow a bright green, which was getting more vibrant. They noticed what was happening to his hands.

Suddenly, the light grew so large that it shined through the hanger. As a result, the force of that pushed the four blasted them back a few feet, and anything else in that radius.

The cuffs were now shackled to bits. The confused hedgehog saw his escape from the slightly opened hanger door. He budged out of the lower shackles and dashed to the hanger door barefoot.

The other were just getting up from the blast that the hedgehog did to them. As they got up, they saw him rushing to the front entrance.

Breakmaster, Wielder, and Speedster hauled to the dashing hedgehog; who was now already outside on the runway pads. Golden Mech hopped into the X-Tornado to chase after him above.

All of them were outside of the hanger now, and the hedgehog ran to the wooded areas. Hoping that the dark and his dark fur would blend in the night. Breakmaster, Wielder, and Speedster thought they lost him, until they saw the X-Tornado hovering above them, and shining a spotlight on the hedgehogs location.

The four saw where in the forest where the hedgehog was. They ran at top speed, and so did the hedgehog. It was like that, until the hedgehog blindly found himself in an open patch of the island. Golden shined the spotlight in his face; obstructing his vision.

The three on the ground circled him to they can try to calm him down, or knock him out in a last ditch effort, but what he did back in the hanger; they weren't sure that that would be the case.

The distraught hedgehog looked at every corner to see the three and the craft hovering with a light. Without thinking, the hedgehog used the same green energy to barricade himself, but felt more tired each moment doing so.

The three looks at what he was doing; they had no idea in how to counteract whatever he was doing. Physically stopping him would pressure him to attack them with that green energy. Not even Golden Mech had a theory on how to stop this; considering that he's a genius.

All they can do was to try calming the hedgehog from his current state of paranoia, fear, and confusion.

Suddenly, the hedgehog's green energy on his arms and hands began to disappear slowly. His legs seemed to be giving out slowly as well. It was like that, until he completely collapse on the ground.

They saw this as their chance, so they quickly ran over to the collapsed hedgehog to counter him before he can get up, but they saw that he was already down. So, they picked him up once again, and take him to the Tornado.

As they arrive back shortly, they placed the bed back to it's sopt, and placed him back in. They were extra weary now. Speedster still felt that he needed more time to adjust to whatever was happening.

As they placed him, the hedgehog slowly opened his eyes. Not fear, but somewhat droopy. Breakmaster, Wielder, and Golden still looked at him; bracing if he'll do the same trick again, but Speedster didn't think so, as he knew that the hedgehog was exhausted from his acts a little bit ago.

Nobody said anything, so Speedster decided to say something to ease the environment. He said to the hedgehog, "Are you alright?" He asked.

The hedgehog stared at him, looked down, and nodded to him. Speedster saw this as a good thing, because he was being responsive to him. Then, he asked, "Do you know who you are? Do you know anything?" He asked.

The hedgehog shook his head to Speedster, and shrugged to the question after that. Speedster signed; he knew that the other question wouldn't make sense. So, as a follow-up, he asked, "Do you speak Mobian? Or do you understand, but can't speak it?" He asked him.

He stared once again at Speedster. Looked around the room to the other three and signed to himself . Possibly in contemplation.

"Yes" he spoke quietly to Speedster. The four were dumbfounded; they didn't think that he could respond to those trivial question, but to speak.

Breakmaster looked at the hedgehog, and asked, "Why did you attack us?" He asked, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

The hedgehog didn't respond, but gave him a stare. Breakmaster saw this, and said, "So you not gonna talk all of a sudden, huh?" He said with a more aggressive tone.

Wielder pulled Breakmaster aside and said, "What the hell? He just spoke once and you're already interrogating him?" She asked. Already not liking how he's approaching the hedgehog.

Breakmaster replied with, "What? Dude blasted us, which could've killed us and was gonna do it again!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"But he didn't" said Wielder. Almost getting irritated by Breakmaster trying to intimidate the hedgehog.

"But-" that was all Breakmaster could say, before Golden looked at Breakmaster and said, "Stop. You're not helping the situation"

Breakmaster threw his arms in the air in a childish manner before saying, "Whatever" he said as he was walking to the living quarters, "If guys need me, i'll be in the living room" he said, disappearing to the quarters.

Wielder and Golden followed Breakmaster to talk some sense into him. As they left, all there was were Speedster and the mysterious hedgehog.

Speedster then said, "If you haven't noticed, they're my friends. We get into squabbles, but we make up at the end of the day" he said as he slightly chuckled.

He then looked at the hedgehog, who was still silent, and he asked, "Do you have any friends, family, or some other?" He asked; hoping that his encounter with Breakmaster didn't discourage him to talk.

To his surprise, the hedgehog said, "No… I don't have any that I remember…" he said while looking down to Speedster.

He felt pity for this hedgehog. Doesn't know what he is, no friends, or family, and not even his own name. Made him think that he wasn't just a survivor of the pod they found him on, but something else entirely.

Speedster looked down at himself. He was thinking of what he was about to do was safe for him and his friends. But, if he was going to have the hedgehog trust him, then he had to do it.

He took off his mask; revealing his civilian identity to the man, and said, "My name is Sonic, and my friends and I are The Vigilants: a group of vigilantes, or heroes if you will"

 _ **Author's Notes: Wooooo. Finally done with the third chapter. I felt that it was perfect to end it right there. Once again, feedback is appreciated, and see ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Vigilants: Chapter 4**_

 **All Sonic characters belong to SEGA/ARCHIE**

 _The Hideout_

Wielder and Golden Mech walked to the living quarters after the small fiasco with Breakmaster, and the hedgehog.

They saw Breakmaster sitting in the couch, watching the news with soda on his left. Breakmaster heard them come in and said, "Here to chew me up? If so, let me get the earplugs" he said, still looking at the TV.

"This isn't funny, Knuckles" said Wielder. Still agitated with her hands on her hips, "We're trying to make some progress with him, and you doing that can set us back" remarked Wielder.

Breakmaster jumped out of the couch and said, "Progress? What progress?! All we've done was abduct him, and had him blast us with whatever the hell was in him. That isn't progress!"

"What about what Speed's doing? You think he's just talking to him to pass off time? No, he's trying to make an effort" she said.

"Effort? Effort into what?" He asked loudly to Wielder.

Suddenly, Breakmaster stopped in his tracks, looked at Wielder, and said, "I get it now… You guys are thinking about recruiting him" he said, pointing his index finger to both Wielder and Golden Mech.

Wielder looked quizzically at Breakmaster. She didn't think that far ahead about what to do after finding the hedgehog. She just assumed that they'd find him a shelter.

"He could prove useful to us" Golden said to Breakmaster.

"Oh, so you're on her side on this?" He said angrily to Golden Mech.

Golden signed, saying, "In a way, yes, I am, but it is a _much_ better alternative than leaving it up to society to mold him. Especially with whatever that energy was he used to blast us with" he remarked to Breakmaster.

Wielder calmed down a bit, approaching Breakmaster, and said, "I know you're being defensive about having someone who we don't know on our side, but Gold's right; we can't let him wander off, and stumble upon crime. Give it time" she said to him.

Breakmaster started to calm down as well. Rethinking about everything, and how this will be another obstacle, but one that they can overcome. He looked at Wielder, saying, "Okay. I'll give it time. Hopefully it's short" he said.

Sonic had just revealed his identity to the hedgehog. He was still conflicted if it was right or not, but now, it didn't matter. It all out in the open for the black and red hedgehog.

Speedster pondered on what other questions to ask him. Maybe a _'how do you feel?'_ Or a _'How comfortable are you?'_ He shook his head; knowing that those are very simple question that would go nowhere. So, he asked a question that he felt that would go.

"Do you remember where you came from?" He asked to the mysterious hedgehog.

The hedgehog looked at the ceiling; his expression was of one trying to think of what they said after a hangover. He said softly, "I'm not sure. I see small stuff, but nothing important"

Speedster signed. He hoped to get something good, but the hedgehog continued forward, "-But I do remember the cold…" he said.

Speedster looked back at him and said, "What cold? Flu cold, or weather cold?" He asked.

"No" he said, "It was like, being in a cold room full of metal" he said. Speedster thought, ' _Metal room? Cold? What is he talking about?_ ' He shook his head once again.

Then, Speeder thought of another question, "Do you really not know your name, or are you still hiding it? It's alright if you are" he said.

The hedgehog shook his head; not knowing his real name, or if he had a name. Speedster smiled, and said, "Looks like you need a new name then!"

The hedgehog didn't know on how to respond. After a few brief seconds, he asked "Can I pick it?"

Speedster looked at him with his grin, and said, "Of course. Wouldn't be much of a name if it didn't express who you are!"

That said, Speedster dashed to a tablet that he had in a drawer of the living quarters. He rushed back in to the hanger. He saw the hedgehog calmly sitting on the bed.

He sat next to the hedgehog, clicked on a tab, and typed _, 'common names'_ on the search bar. The then showed the hedgehog tablet with the site of common names.

He picked up the tablet from him, and looked at the names. Speedster looked worried for a second, and asked, "Uhh… You know how to read, right?"

The hedgehog looked closely at the words on the site, saying, "I… Think so. What do I do?" He asked.

Speedster went closer to him, used his index finger to swipe on the screen that revealed a new name. He then said, "That's how you do it. When you swipe, it shows you a different name. Go ahead and choose"

And so he did. The hedgehog swiped for a different name. Speedster was stunned on how fast the hedgehog was moving his finger on the screen. It was like his for a good minute or two till he stopped swiping.

Speedster saw this and asked, "Found the name, or gave up?" He said joking at the end.

He saw the hedgehog smiling as the showed him the name on the screen. The screen that displayed, _'Shadow'_.

"That's the one" said the hedgehog. Speedster grabbed the tablet, rubbed his head, as he looked at the hedgehog questionably, "Shadow? That abite of an unusual name, isn't it?"

"And Sonic isn't?" Remarked the hedgehog. "Ouch" said Speedster. Then lightly chuckling at the burn.

"Why _Shadow_? Out of all names?" Asked Speedster.

The hedgehog shrugged at the question. Looked back at it a little bit, and said, "Something about it feels right…"

Speedster looked at him and said with his smile, "Shadow it is"

They both smiled as they now knew their identities. Now, it was a question on what to do with Shadow.

He then look towards Golden; who was sitting down on the couch - watching TV while that happened. He came close, and said, "Gold, I have something to ask you"

"Yeah" replied Golden Mech. Breakmaster then said, "When that hedgehog blasted us with that energy, do you by any chance know what the hell it was?" He asked.

Golden was silent. He honestly didn't know in what the man hit them with. But, they know that it wasn't something they experienced in their time as crime-fighters.

"I don't know. Not now at least" he said to Breakmaster. They both started to question what that was. And how much progress was Speedster doing with him right now.

"Do you all think it was, like, superpowers?" Wielder asked to both Golden and Breakmaster. They both looked confused, then Breakmaster said, "Superpowers? Like in comics? Can't be"

"I don't know" said Golden, "It's not too far off. I mean, we don't even know what hit us, so superpowers is the closest we got"

"Now we're relying on fiction for answers?" said Breakmaster.

"For now" said Wielder, "Speaking of him, i wonder how they're doing now?" she asked.

"Should we check up on them?" Asked Golden. Weary on interrupting their time.

"I think we should. I'm sure Speed's had this under control" said Wielder. They both agreed, and walked over to the hanger. Before Breakmaster can go further - Wielder placed her hand on his chest, she then said, "You're not gonna start trouble, right?"

Breakmaster huffed, and said, "No. I, Breakmaster will not engage in conflict" he said in reassurance.

"Good. Let's go" said Wielder in a joyful smile.

Speedster and Shadow were doing small talk, as Shadow was still on the bed. Speedster asked, "Any questions for me? I've been asking all day it seems" he said with a chuckle.

Shadow rubbed his chin; didn't have a question now, but he snapped his fingers and asked, "Why be costumed heroes?"

Speedster rubbed his chin as well; he never really thought of why he, and his friends did it - becoming costumed heroes. He didn't know a direct answer. So, he told him, "Well… I guess it felt natural for me. I saw bad things happening to people, and I was one of the few who stood up, with my friends, of course"

Shadow thought, _'He became a hero because of bad things? Interesting. Can anyone become a hero because of what they perceive as wrong? That's strange, but then why aren't more people he-'_

"Hey, Shadow _"_ asked Speedster. Shadow backed out of his thoughts, and said, "Yeah?"

"I have something to ask you, if you do mind" he said to him. Shadow replied with, "Uh… Sure"

"What was that?" Asked Speedster. Shadow was confused by the question. Speedster noticed this and said, "I'm talking about that thing that happened with your hand when you woke up - the green light. What was that?" Asked Speedster.

Shadow kept thinking, but didn't have a clear cut answer for what he had, so he said, "Powers, maybe?"

Shadow couldn't describe what he had or why it was there. He didn't even knew that he had those abilities himself, as it only came out when he was confused or scared hours ago.

It was at this time that Wielder, Breakmaster, and Golden were walking a back to the hanger to check up on Speedster.

As they walked in, they noticed something that was off. That's when they saw the mask of Speedster was off his attire. They looked at him stunned.

Wielder walked up to Speedster saying,"We need to talk for a minute, Speed" she said in an impatient manner.

She pulled him to the other room with Breakmaster and Golden. Once they got in, she said, "Sonic, what the hell are you doing!? There is a reason why we have masks!" She said while pointing at Breakmaster, Golden, and herself.

"Don't you know the risk?!" She asked to him. Speedster looked directly towards her and said, "Yes, Amy, I do know the risks. I wouldn't have done what I did if I wasn't sure..."

"Sonic, you can't just reveal your identity nonchalantly" she said with a sigh in her tone. It was silent for a few moments.

It was like that, until Breakmaster broke the silence, "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"I figured that, if I take off my mask, he'd trust me" he replied. Golden followed up, "Did it work? Does he trust you, now?"

"I think so. He's spoken more to me than I thought. And, he now has a name" he said.

Wielder gasped, and asked, "He has a name, and you got him to say it?"

"No" said Speedster, "He didn't have a name, so I gave him the chance to make his own, and he picked, _Shadow"_

They looked at Speedster confused "Shadow?" said Wielder, "That's a strange name"

"At least he has a name, now" commented Golden. He turned back to Speedster. He asked, "You think he's ready to meet the team?"

Breakmaster and Wielder then looked at the Speedster for a response.

Speedster didn't know how to respond. He thought, _'Would it be a good idea? Would he be frightened, or feel intimidated?'_ All these thoughts came across his head.

Nonetheless, he smiled to them, saying, "I have faith that the does. Come on, y'all should introduce yourselfs"

As Speedster walked back to Shadow - the rest followed. As they walked in, they saw Shadow still sitting there with a blank expression.

The team stood side to side together. As Speedster stood right be Shadow and said, "Here's the team, and who they are"

It started with Wielder, she said, "Hi, I'm Wielder! I'm the big guns of the group" she said with a big smile. Breakmaster snickered at her.

Breakmaster was up. So, he came forth and said, "Uhh, I'm Breakmaster, and _IM_ the big gun around here" he said directly to Wielder.

Golden saw his turn pop up, so he stood up from his chair and said, "I'm Golden Mech, or Golden if ya like"

Speedster came forth and said, "You already know my story. How about you tell yours, Shadow?"

Shadow was silent for a moment. He looked at the costumed heroes before him. He felt like he had something, since they did for him, and that it's risky, as Speedster told.

He huffed his breathe and said, "I'm Shadow… I don't know where I came from or what I am, but I am Shadow"

They looked in awe (except Speedster) since it was really the first time they heard Shadow speak in a sentence.

Speedster smiled at him, walked closer and said, "Hey, Shadow, how'd you like to join The Vigilants?"

 _ **Authors Notes: Finished with Chapter 4. Wooo! Took me longer than expected. Feedback would be appreciated and see ya!**_


End file.
